


Sir

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Draco’s age unspecified, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy, M/M, Porn, Posted in honor of Draco’s birthday, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Though the drabble is not about his birthday, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Draco receives a blow job from his beloved professor.





	Sir

“Professor,” Draco moaned richly as he came, gripping fistfuls of Snape’s long, dark hair as he shot his wet down Snape’s hot throat. “Oh, Sir,” he groaned as Snape swallowed around his cock. “Professor, Professor,” Draco chanted as his cloud of arousal slowly dissipated.

But once they had curled up afterwards, Draco naked in Snape’s protective arms and a blanket pulled over their entwined bodies, Draco didn’t call him ‘Sir,’ or ‘Professor,’ or even ‘Snape.’

“I love you, Severus,” he murmured. Severus held Draco tightly and kissed his pale hair, then returned the sentiment in a voice of hushed passion.


End file.
